Bully 2 Rise of The Rednecks
by fanwriter44
Summary: The YFC  Youth Farmers Club  have made a chapter at BullWorth, demolishingthe library and turning the land into a school farm, with the Greasers run out of the shop, it is uup to Jimmy and his friends to try to make them see the error of their ways.
1. Beach Party Blowout

BULLY II Rise of the Rednecks

Chapter 1. Beach Party Blowout.

The warm summer night at Bullworth Academy was pleasant to Jimmy Hopkins who was enjoying his night out at the beach with Zoe, along with Derby Harrington and his grilfriend (also cousin) Pinky Gauthier, Ted Thompson with his girlfriend MandyWiles, Johnny Vincent with his pregnant wife Lola Lombardi, and Russell and his fiancee Beatrice Trudeau. alot has changed with all the cliques getting along and not fighting the zliques died out and they are no longer known as factions but again as students. The rivalry has officially ended with the jocks and nerds, as well as the preps and greasers and the bullies one by one started to fade away, as Ethan started playing football, Wade got beat literally to death by his abusive father. Trent came out of the closet, and alot more reasons thast we will explore later, but right now lets talk about how our characters in the picture's personality has changed.

Jimmy has gotten extremely taller and alot muscular he is as well as the toughest, the strongest boy in school, he won the schools arm wrestling contest in the cafeteria against: Bif, Russell, Damien, Norton, and Johnny. Russell was struggling in classes for obvious reasons, but Beatrice started tuturing him, around that time she got her braces taken off, got contacts, let her hair down and started wearing shorter skirts, and the boys instantly saw her in a new light, she never forgot her brains though and still managed to get striaght A's as well as hang out with her old dorky friends. Russell who was really too slow to know what love was knew he liked Beatrice alot so one day while she was tuturing him he mustered up the courage to ask her out, and she accepted.

Now lets go back to what the "Bull herd" is doing. "Hey Jimmy." Ted Yelled "Yeah man."  
>"Toss me another beer bro!"<br>"Okay sure."  
>Jimmy opened up the coller and threw Ted the beer. They were at Jimmy's beach house in the Vale on Friday night, partying, celebrating the engagement of the Bullworth monster and the Hot book worm. while everyone else was partying outside, Russell and Beatrice with consumating inside.<p>


	2. Steel Toed Stranger

Chapter 2: The The Steel Toed Stranger.

The next week at the auto shop, there was a slight chill in the air as the greasers were out in the chilly New England morning of October, Peanut the Greaser Lt looked outside of the shop. "Nothing here man." he said as he went back into the shop to work on his welding, when all of a sudden they heard the stomps of someone's feet. They looked out of the shop and suddenly they were staring up at a 7"2 230 lb corn fed farmer looking boy, wearing a camo hat, a filthy plad shirt, steel toe boots, and had a dip of Blue Otter long cut natural in his mouth. Hal looked and said "Hey hillbilly, what the hell are you doing here?"

The redneck just looked and spit on Hal's boot. "Okay now I am gonna hurt you." Hal said as he launched after the boy, Hal was running towards him when he felt tight pressure around his neck, and couldn't feel the feet out from under him, before Ricky, Peanut, and Norton knew it they saw Hal lifted up off of the ground while being choked by this giant redneck. Norton picked up a sledge hammer and darted after the redneck, but before he knew it a big ild haymaker just puts Norton on his ass,

Hal looked at the redneck now blue and scared as all 400 lbs of him are being held by his boy who isn't showing no signs of weakness, was now thrown at Peanut and Ricky, Lucky and Lefty all of a sudden jumped after him and with one swift right hook/haymaker across their heads they were both out. The redneck looked at Hal who is now catching his breath and said "Who am I? I am the chapter Bouncer." and spit his chew right in Hal's face. Hal didn't know what that boy was talking about with the "Chapter" but something told him it wouldn't be the last he saw of that Steel toed stranger, and also that it would be a whole lot worse before it was over.


	3. Destruction Of The Library

Disclaimer, I do not own Bully, the characters, or anything related. Nor do I own the youth club I got the YFC idea from. I was a member of a farmers club in school and I claim no rights to them, or do i intend to discriminate them in any way writing this story.

Chapter 3, Destruction of the library.

"Hey Jimmy!" Beatrice said as she was approaching Jimmy and the gang. "Look at this poster I saw on the bulletin board, it says: Youth Farmers Club, recruiting members you can find us in our new wing on the left side of the school." Jimmy looked confused, there was not alot of agriculture around here in Bullworth. "What do you think they are doing here?" Jimmy asked.  
>"Probably trying to find a cousin to sleep with, or a still to bootleg." Derby said "What did you just say you blonde haired monkey?" A tall heavyset boy in a camp hat and black wife beater came up and said. "You got a problem with us rednecks? Well you can tell me right here to my face."<br>"Who the hell are you Jed Clampet?" Derby spat at him.  
>"I am Josh, I am an officer in the YFC." The redneck replied to him.<br>"Oh yeah, which office are you? Secretary of incest." Johnny looked at him Johnny's laughter was interupted by a fist going straight into his nose, he can feel the cracks in his nose as it was breaking with every inch the fist went through.  
>Josh then turned his attention to Derby, who at that point was throwing hooks, haymakers, jabs, and uppercuts at him. But to no avail, this redneck was dodging and blocking every hit, he finally grabbed Derby when he got tired and tossed him head first into the side of the steel garbage can.<br>"Punks." Josh said as he looked at Jimmy. "You want some too?" He shouted at the king of the school.  
>"No man, I think you wouldn't stand a chance." Jimmy said half serious half sarcastic.<br>"We'll see later kid." Josh said as he walked off.  
>Russell showed up and grabbed beatrice by the ass "Hey." Russell said. as he brought her in for a passionate kiss.<br>"Babe, you won't believe what happened." Beatrice said when her and Russell quit locking lips.  
>"What happened?" Russel asked.<br>"Look at Derby, and Johnny." Jimmy looked up and said to Russel.  
>"I thought they quit fighting, now they kill each other?" Russell said confused as ever.<br>"No babe." Beatrice said to the big brute, "Some hayseed came over and laid them both out."

Meanwhile across the campus, there were bulldozers moving in and scraping off the pavement at the library. A big wrecking ball came in, and got ready to swing. All the kids in the library ran out, scared to death. As the big huge wrecking ball swooped in and totaled the library down to it's foundation.  
>"Who could be so cold to do this?" Algie said looking at Earnest.<br>"I don't know." Earnest said back to his chubby friend.  
>"I was." A voice said behind them.<br>They turned around and they were face to face with 2 new staff members. One was about 6'3 and looked to be about 280 lbs, the other was 5'8 and looked about Earnest's size.  
>"Who are you guys?" Earnest asked the two men.<br>"I am John Salyers." The shorter man said, "And this is my co-advisor; Paul Crow."  
>"Why did you have the library torn down?" Algie asked the men. Crow looked at him and finally he said "We need room to put a farm, Dr. Crabblesnitch said he would have the library moved in the building and we take this land along with the observatory." Earnest and Algie were shocked, they could not believe that they have no sanctuary, no place to roam freely, no books to read anymore. What are they going to do? <p>


End file.
